DUFF
by Jellybeans17
Summary: Yumi, Aelita, and Sam have been best friends for years. Yumi then finds out the she's Aelita and Sam's DUFF (Designated Ugly Fat Friend.) To completely reinvent herself, Yumi enlist the help of Ulrich Stern, a young jock who she has known for years. What'll happen when fate takes them on a wild ride?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals**

 **Here's a new story I've been working on.**

 **It's called DUFF**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, Ulrich and Yumi would've kissed already. I also do not own the movie 'Duff.' It is a great movie, and I recommend watching it.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _High School. High School is the place where you find out who you really are. High School is the doorway into adult hood. High School can either be heaven or hell for most people._

Yumi's POV

Me and my two best friends were walking down the hallway of Kadic high. All of the guys swooned when we walked by them, but they weren't looking at me. They were all looking at my friends.

Normal POV

Yumi, and her two friends walked by a group of boys that were sitting at one outside tables.

"Aelita Stones." Said one of the boys.

Aelita Stones: #The nice one.

1\. Smartest girl in the 11th grade.

2\. Aspiring violinist

3\. Able to make friends wherever she goes

"I'd bag her so hard, she'd be sore for weeks." Said the same boy. They then looked at the next girl.

"Samantha Knight." Said another boy.

Samantha Knight: #The tough one

1\. Known as the school's bad girl

2\. Electric guitarists

3\. Doesn't give a shit about anything except her friends

"I would love to take a shower with her." They then looked at the last girl. "Show's over," He started. "It's just Yumi."

Yumi Ishiyama: #The other one

1\. Target for bullies

2\. Loves violent movies

a hard time making friends

 **DUFF**

Yumi's POV

Me and my friends were walking down the hallway, heading to 1st period. Just then Odd Della Robbia walked up to us.

"Hey, Aelita, Sam." Odd said handing them flyers. "Buy homecoming tickets this week, you get them half price."

"We bought ours online." Aelita said.

"Cool." Odd said. "Later, Sam."

"And I will not be going." I said.

"Come on, Yumi." Sam said. "You do this before every dance."

"I just do feel like it." I said. "I'm just gonna sit at home, a maybe watch some walking dead."

"Suit yourself."Aelita said. She then turned to Sam. "Odd was totally checking you out."

"I know." Sam then looked up and saw Mr. Sanchez standing in front of the Spanish room. "There's Mr. Sanchez." Sam started. "I'm failing Spanish."

"Hola, Aelita y Sam." Said Mr. Sanchez.

"Hola Señor Sanchez." Aelita and Sam in unison.

"Clase va a ser muy divertido hoy (Class is going to be very fun today)." Said Mr. Sanchez.

"Que tu clase sea más divertido que cualquier otra cosa en la tierra (May your class be funner than anything else on earth)." I said.

"Que (WTF)?" Mr. Sanchez said back. Me and my Friends then walked up to our lockers. I was about open mine when I heard the most irritating voice.

"Ladies." Said Sissy walking up to us. She then handed Aelita and Sam slips of paper.

Sissy Delmas: #Future reality star

1\. Known as the school slut.

2\. Gets whatever she wants

3\. Definition of a bully.

Yup, she was a bitch. Were we fake friends with her, yeah.

"Party at my place," Sissy started. "Hope you can make." I grabbed the slip and looked at the date. I saw it was dated for today.

"You're having a party?" I asked. "On a school night?"

"Yeah," Sissy started. "I can do that."

"Alright." I said. "I'm in."

"Sorry," Sissy said. "You need an actual invite to come." Sam then ripped the paper in half. She then handed it to me.

"There," Sam started. "Problem solved"

"Perfect." Sissy said with her teeth clenched. "See you later." The warning bell, telling us we had 5 minutes left to get to class rang.

"We better get to class." Aelita said. She then turned to me. "See you in 3rd period." Once my friends were gone, I went back to putting my books in my book bag. When I had everything I needed for my next two classes, I shut my locker.

"Hey neighbor." Ulrich said.

You know that person you used to be friends with. Maybe you used to take baths with them. And now they just annoy the crap out you. That was Ulrich.

Ulrich Stern: #Soccer captain

1\. Known as the schools playboy

2\. Kadic's soccer star

3\. All of the girls want to date him, and all of the guys want to be him

"I saw you watching some weird Japanese movie." Ulrich said. "It must be frustrating," Ulrich started. "what will all the reading.

"Those would subtitles, Ulrich."Yumi said. "But I guess you wouldn't know since you never read."

"Be careful," Ulrich said. "You might lose the only guy friend you have."

"If you're not careful, you'll lose brain cells. " Yumi said. "Oh wait, you don't have any." Just then, Sissy walked up to Ulrich. She then smashed her lips against his. Ulrich and Sissy were known around the school as the relationship light switch. They were constantly on and off. When air became necessary, they broke the kiss. Sissy then acted like she hadn't even seen Yumi there.

"Oh, hey Yumi." Sissy said. "Were you just talking to my 'Ex' boyfriend?"

"No he just walked up to me and started talking."

"Yeah, like that could happen." She then whispered in Ulrich's ear. "I know you miss me." She then walked away.

"That's a really healthy thing you got going on there." I said. The bell telling us that had 1 minute left to class then rang.

"Later, Yumes." Ulrich said calling me by my old nickname to annoy me. He then walked away. I shut my locker, put my book bag over one shoulder, and then started walking to class.

 **DUFF**

Still Yumi's POV

I walked into my graphic design class around 1:46.

"Your late." Said Mr. Thomas.

"Sorry Mr. Thomas." I said taking my seat next to Aelita.

"It's fine." Mr. Thomas started. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." Mr. Thomas then went back to teaching the class.

"Alright," he started. "Here are newspaper article topics." He then went down the list. "Aelita and Jeremy, I want you two to do an article on the school's athletes. Aelita looked at Jeremy and blushed. He continued to everyone the article topics until he got to the last one. "We one have left." He then started looking around the room. "Any volunteers?" I slowly sunk down into my seat, hoping he wouldn't notice me. "Yumi." He said pointing at me. "Just the person I hoping for."

"Hi." I said sitting up.

"I want you to do an article on homecoming." Mr. Thomas said. "Specifically what homecoming means to you."

"Fuck me." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Thomas cupping his hand over his ear.

"I said yay me."

 **DUFF**

The bell signaling the end of school rang, and me Aelita, and Sam.

"Seriously?" I started. "What homecoming means to me?"

"Look on the bright side, Yumi." Aelita said. "Maybe it's the universe saying you need to go."

"Fuck the universe." I said. "What has the universe ever done for me?"

"Come on, Yumi?" Sam said. "It's not the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say." I said. "I don't have a date."

"I can fix that." Aelita said pulling out her phone. "Theo Green."

"Tiny feet." I said.

"Alex Jones."

"Smells like shit."

Ah," Aelita said. "Min Wu Cho."

"Min Wu?" I said. "My cousin, Min Wu?"

"People don't know that." I gave Aelita that look that said 'WTF.' "I'll keep looking." I leaned over, and put my head in my hand. I then started looking into the music room across the hall from me, and saw the guy of my dreams. Even though Aelita's list of guys was never ending, there was only one guy I wanted to be  
my date. And that's him….William Dunbar.

William Dunbar: #Future baby daddy

1\. Acoustic Guitar player

2\. Fashion expert

3\. Most popular guy in school behind Ulrich.

I couldn't work up the courage to say three words to William. No literally, three words.

 **Flashback**

I walked into school early one morning, cuz I had to work on a group project. When I walked down the hallway, I saw William at his locker. I couldn't take my eyes off his muscular body.

' _Come on Yumi,'_ I thought to myself. _'Say something to him.'_ William then shut his locker, and turned towards me. He then smiled and wave.

"Ok!...Bye." I said. I then turned around, and sped walked in the other direction.

 **End Flashback**

"Come on grumpy." Aelita said. "Let's go to your house so we get ready for the party."

"Fine."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **BY3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals**

 **It's time for another chapter**

 **Special thanks to Redshark200 for following and Sincerejoyy for reviewing**

 **Chapter 2: The party.**

Yumi's POV

Me and my friends walked into my house around 3:45.

"Hi, Musume." Said my mom.

"Hey, mom." I said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Finding a topic for my next show." My mom said closing her laptop. My dad divorced my mom almost two years ago. Let's just say she didn't take it too well. I can still remember coming down the stairs and seeing my mom elbow deep in a tub of ice cream, watching Titanic. She then used her depression to become a motivational speaker.

 **Flashback**

My mom was on the stage, speaking to hundreds of women everywhere.

"There are five stages of depression." Ms. Ishiyama said. "Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance." My mom said pointing at each one. "I was in the depression stage about my ex," Ms. Ishiyama started. "But I combined my ex with depression and I got, expression." All the single women in the room stood up and cheered.

 **End Flashback**

"What're you kids doing, tonight?" My mom asked.

"We're going to a party." Said Sam.

"Alright," Said my mom. "Have fun." She started. "But not too much fun."

"Ok, mom." Me and friends then walked out of the living room, and up the stairs. We then walked into my room.

 **DUFF**

"Yumi?" Aelita said. "It's a party, you should wear something cute." Aelita then started looking through a pile of clothes. She then held up a shirt that was way too revealing. "How bout this?"

"What the fuck is this shit?" I asked. "Underwear?"

"No," Aelita said. "It's a camisole." I gave Aelita that look that said 'put it away.' "Not for you?" She then put it back in the pile. She then picked up another shirt. "How bout this?" She said. "A little darker, kinda sexy." I looked at it, and then shook my head. "Fine, but I did hear that William's gonna be at the party."

"Yeah," Sam started. "Like that'll make a difference." Sam said. "It's not like she's gonna say anything to him."

"Excuse me, I might." I said picking up the shirt Aelita pulled out. "Maybe I'll, you know." I then threw the shirt back in the pile I then got up off my bed, and walked over to the closet. "On second thought," I started. "I'm just gonna stick with the lucky party shirt." I then started searching for the shirt. "Wait for it." I said.

"Yumi don't." Sam said. I then pulled out the shirt. It was a red t-shirt that said party animal on it.

"See?" I said.

"No." Aelita said.

"And maybe," I started. "I'll round it with old with old trusty."

"Not the flannel."

"See," I said. "Nice muted tones."

"That is not a good look." My mom said standing in the doorway. She was wearing a casual blue dress suit. "This is a good look." My mom could never be ugly. She was a typical teenage girl when she was in high school. She was prom queen, cheerleading captain, she was even on the homecoming court. Sometimes I feel like I was adopted, cuz I'm nothing like my mother. "If you really wanna knock the boys out, you should project boldness with a power pantsuit combo."

"I'm gonna look like Hillary Clinton, mom." I said.

"I know right." My mom said. "Ok kids," My mom started. "Have fun at your party, I love you." My mom then started walking out the door. "I have another seminar to prep for."

"By mom." Aelita then turned to me.

"Yumi?" Aelita said. "I love you, but you're not wearing that shirt."

"Yeah," Sam said. "If you really want to impress William," Sam then grabbed a red shirt. (AN: For people who hav read BWTBH, this shirt is gonna look familiar.) "You need to wear this." Sam said holding up the shirt. It was nice red t-shirt that said "Little Devil." "See?" Sam said. "It's perfect for showing guys your cleavage."

"But I don't have any cleavage." I said. "Unless you can make boobs pop out of the sky." Aelita then put her hand on my shoulder.

"You leave that to me."

 **DUFF**

I pulled to up Sissy's house around 7:00. I then looked down at my chest. I finally found out Aelita's secret. Padding. And a lot of it. I finished off my outfit with a backwards hat. It was a basketball style hat. The hat was black and had a red tongue. Across the forehead in big red letters was the word swag.

"Come on, Yumes." Said Sam getting out of my car. I turned off my car, then got out. I stuck my iPhone in my back pocket and I clipped my keys onto my belt loop. I then walked inside. Inside Sissy's house was what you'd expect from a high school party. Couples swapping spit in secluded corner, girls drinking and dancing to some stupid song, and guys playing beer pong.

"So this is what a high school party is like?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yup." Said Sam.

Normal POV

Sissy walked out of her bedroom, and back into the party. She then looked up and saw Ulrich playing beer pong.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sissy said. She then put her drink down, and started to walk up to him. "Emily." Emily walked up to her, holding her camera phone. They then walked up to him. "Ulrich?"

"Hey, Liz." Said Ulrich. Sissy then pointed to the camera. "Really?" Ulrich started. "Do you have to film everything?"

"Ulrich?" Sissy said. "I'm what's known as pre-famous." Sissy started. "My life is an audition for a reality show." Sissy said. "So, yeah, I need to film everything." Sissy then turned back to Emily. "That was a good take for me." Sissy said. "But make sure to get a wide shot."

"Hey, Emily." Ulrich said covering the camera. "Take five." Emily put then her phone back in her pocket and walked away.

"This is why we are not dating." Sissy said. "Because you, my friend, are a juvenile dipshit." Sissy said. "I could be dating college guys, or famous people, or 30 year olds."

"That sounds like an awesome episode of dateline." Ulrich said. "Enjoy those saggy balls."

"Fine," Sissy started. "I will."

 **DUFF**

Yumi's POV

My friends walked outside of Sissy's house, and onto the dance floor. They then started dancing with each other. I started looking around Sissy's backyard , trying to find William, but I couldn't find him.

"Guys," I started. "I don't see William." I said still looking. "I don't know where William is."

"Come dance with us." Said Aelita.

"You think he didn't come?"

"Party pooper." Said Sam.

"No guys," I started. "I don't want to dance."

"Come on, Yumes." Said Aelita grabbing my hand. She then pulled me onto the dance floor.

"No, no, no, no." I said. Sam then grabbed my other hand to help Aelita. Giving in, I stepped onto the dance floor. I then started to dance.

"There you go." Aelita said.

"Look at those moves." Sam said. After dancing for a good two minutes, I started to walk away.

"All this dancing is making myself thirsty." I said. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Yumi," Aelita said. "Really." Ignoring them, I walked back inside the house. I then walked over to the table with all the drinks on that was in the middle of table. I didn't plan on getting drunk tonight, so I settled with can mountain dew. When I opened the can, the carbonation erupted and spilled onto the floor.

"Shit." I then grabbed a few paper towels and started to wipe it up. Once it was all up, I threw the paper towels away. I then heard someone playing guitar. I looked up and saw William outside by the pool playing his guitar. He was also surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Don't go away my darling, don't go away." He sang.

' _I really wish that song was meant for me.'_ I thought to myself

"Yo, Billy!" Somebody said.

"Nope," Ulrich said coming up behind me. "Just Yumi."

"Jesus." I said.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich said grabbing a drink. "You're looking very handsome tonight."

"Thank you." I said sarcastically. "Having fun at the party?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said. "actually, your girls are looking rather incredible out there." Ulrich said. "Have they asked about me?"

"When I told them you were here, their eyes literally lit up with joy."

"Cool." Ulrich said. "Do they do other things together," Ulrich started. "that I might be able to join in on or just watch?" Ulrich said. "I'm kidding." Ulrich started. "Not kidding at all, tell me everything."

"Yeah," I started. "its not my job to give you pervy intel about my friends."

"Yeah, it kinda is though." Ulrich said opening a can of beer. "People ask you questions about them, right?" Ulrich said. "Because that's your job as their DUFF."

"I'm sorry," I said. "As their what?"

"Duff." Ulrich repeated. "D-u-f-f." Ulrich said. "Designated Ugly Fat Friend."

"What did you just say to me?"

"It's not like a big deal, okay?" Ulrich said. "Every group of friends has one." Ulrich said. "You know that friend that doesn't look as good, thus making their friends look better by comparison." Ulrich said. "The one who's approachable and easy to talk to, because no one's trying to get in their pants." Ulrich said. "And if you don't know who it is, chances are it's you." When Yumi didn't say anything, he got worried. "Look," Ulrich started. "I didn't mean it like that, all right?" Ulrich said. "The duff doesn't always have to be heinous beast." Ulrich said. "Take a look at Milly." Ulrich said pointing at her.

"Milly's like super cute."

"Yeah, but her friends are super hot."

"Oh my god," I said. "That is such a guy thing to say."

"Guys can be Duffs too." Ulrich said. "You know my buddy Johnny?" Ulrich asked. "Sophomore, on the soccer team?" Yumi looked up and saw Johnny talking to Amber. "Right now, he's doing the second most important job as a duff." Ulrich started. "Acting as like the gatekeeper to his better looking friends." Ulrich said. "He's the person they go to for intel."

Normal POV

"Is it true that Ulrich is single now?" Amber asked.

"Sure is."

"Got it." Amber said. "Thanks Johnny, you're sweet." She then kissed him on the cheek.

Yumi's POV

Amber walked away from Johnny and up to us.

"Hi." Ulrich said.

"Hey, Ulrich." Amber said.

"See?" Ulrich said. "She gets her info, and he gets to talk to a hot senior." Ulrich started. "He even got a little action, and I didn't even have to do a damn thing." Ulrich said. "Kinda like us right now."

"Excuse me," I started. "That is not like us right now."

"Yumes," Ulrich said calling her by her old nickname to annoy her. "How many guys on an average day ask you questions about Sam and Aelita?"

"I don't know," I said. "A fair amount."

"Ok." Ulrich said. "On an average day, how many guys ask you questions about you?" I was about to respond, but I couldn't find the words.

"See?" Ulrich said. "You friended up, okay." Ulrich said. "Good for you, good talk." Ulrich said. "You know what, get back out there, have some fu-" Ulrich stopped midsentence when I threw my drink on you. Everybody then started to laugh uncontrollable at him. "What the hell was that for?" Before he could ask again, I ran off.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **I really like where I'm going with this one**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **BY3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Special thanks to onepiecedetective for following**

 **Here we go**

Chapter 3

Yumi's POV

After I left the party, I went straight home. I parked my car in the drive way, turned it off, then got out. When I walked into my room, I turned around and locked the door. Once it was locked, I started to strip off my clothes.

"Stupid Ulrich." I said to no one in particular. "It's just him being a jerk." I said opening my closet. "You know what?" I started. "I bet it's not even true."

I then put on a pair of athletic short shorts and a hoodie, my typical pajamas. While putting the hoodie on, I started to look at myself in the mirror. I'd hate to admit it, but I wasn't pretty. My hair was always messy, my face was always full of acne, and I was flat chested. I then decided to push the thought out of my head, and try and get some sleep. I pulled the blanket back, and got in the bed. I then grabbed my laptop, opened it, and typed in 'duff' in the search bar. At least a million matches showed up. There were pictures, twitter pages, even a fucking duff video game. Wanting to see what it was, I clicked on it. In the game, you had to impress the duff to get to her more attractive friends.

"I'm not the duff." I said shutting the laptop. I then laid back down.

5 Stages of Duff

1\. Denial

 **DUFF**

I was sitting in Chemistry class the next day, working on the assigned experiment. Like always, I was working alone. I then jumped when I felt someone grabbed my thighs.

"Hey," Ulrich said. "Duffy." He then sat down next to me.

"Kill me now." I whispered.

"Shouldn't you be working with a partner?"

"Shouldn't you be working at all?

"Lab partner's got this." I then looked back and saw Ulrich's lap partner.

"Clearly." I said. "Einstein over there looks like she's about to drink the acids." I was about to go back to finishing the experiment when I saw Ulrich trying to look at my work. "I work alone."

"Why're you so mad at me?" He said. "You know, I should be mad at you." He said. "You ruined my favorite shirt."

"You called me fat and ugly."

"What?" He said. "No I didn't." He started. "I called you the duff."

"Excuse me but that stands for designated ugly fat friend, shit for brains."

"You can't take it literally." He said. "Like Tony Romo," He started. "He's a Dallas cowboy, but it's not like he rides a horse."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Look," He started. "I would never call anyone fat of ugly, but it's the name and it stuck."

"Oh my god." I said. "Go away before I murder you." He then got up and started walking back to his desk. I couldn't help but notice that Ulrich had a really cute.

"What am I thinking?" I thought to myself. "You hate him, you always have." I then went back to finishing the experiment.

 **DUFF**

Me and friends were in lunch line, getting our food.

"Yumi," Aelita asked. "Where'd you go last night?"

"Home," I said. "I wasn't feeling good."

"You didn't miss much."

"Yeah, except Aelita making out Jeremy, the cops busting up the party, and everyone trashing Sissy's house." Sam told me.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." We all grabbed out food and then moved up in the line. We then got to the desert cart.

"Hey there Aelita and Sam." Said Rosa the lunch lady. She the handed them their desert. I then moved up in the line.

"Hey, Rose," I said to her.

"Hey…you." she then handed be a cookie.

 **DUFF**

After lunch, my friends and I were walking down the main hallway.

It was becoming harder and harder to deny the truth.

"Hey, Aelita and Sam." Principle Delmas said as we walked passed him.

"Hey, Principle Delmas." They said back to him.

Without Aelita and Sam, I cease to exist.

Flashback 1

"Hey Aelita, Sam." Said Odd

Flashback 2

"Hola, Aelita y Sam." Said Mr. Sanchez.

Flashback 3

"Girls, party at my house." Said Sissy.

End Flashback

Holy shit, I was the duff

 **DUFF**

The first thing I did when I got home, was start looking through my facebook pictures. Every single one all three of us were in, I wasn't even tagged. The first picture was my handing them water while they were running a marathon. The second was us backstage at the talent show. The third was us at Halloween, ten years ago.

"Why was I Bosley, there 3 angels." I said to myself

You know in Batman, when the guy falls into the vat of acid and becomes the Joker? This was my vat of acid. My friends made me the duff. And that made me. I then shut my laptop.

"Angry."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **BY3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **And to Lazy Writing, if you're reading this, I'm sorry you feel that way about this fanfic, but I honestly don't care. I'm still gonna write it.**

 **DUFF Chapter 4**

 **Yumi's POV**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I reached over and turned it off. I then ran into the bathroom.

I came out a few minutes later with my hair combed, my teeth brushed, and my bra and panties on. I then opened my closet and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a dirty tank top. I put them both on then finished off my outfit with a green day sweatshirt and a pair of old converse.

"Come on, Yumi." My mom said. "You're gonna be late for school."

I pulled my Iphone off the charger and put it in my back pocket, along with my car keys. I then put my book bag on one shoulder and walked out my room. When I got downstairs, my mom finally saw what I was wearing.

"You look crazy." She said.

"Perfect." I said then walked out the house.

 **DUFF**

I pulled into the school's parking lot around 8:15. I then parked in my normal parking space. When I got out my car, I finally saw the cars around me.

Holy shit, even my car's a duff. I then felt a vibrating in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw I was getting a call from Aelita. I then hit ignore, and put my phone back in my pocket.

 **DUFF**

Me, Aelita, and Sam, were sitting in the library. Aelita was working on some new fashion sketches, Sam was playing some computer game, while I was getting a head start on next week's math homework.

I couldn't even look at Aelita and Sam, they made me so mad. Our whole relationship was a sham and everyone knew but me.

"Hey, Yumi?" Aelita said. "Can you take a look at my fashion piece, I need a laymen's opinion." I then snatched the papers from Aelita's hand.

"You're a where that I'm a woman, right?" I said back.

"Oh, laymen, it's just a term." Aelita said. "I didn't mean you're not a fashion expert."

"Oh, so I have bad taste."

"Wow, someone's in a mood," Sam started. "Lighten up."

"Lighten up, because I'm so heavy?"

"Is there a problem?" Aelita asked.

"Outside, now." I said through clenched teeth. I then lead them outside the library. "How could you guys not tell me this whole time, that I was your duff."

"Our what?" Sam asked.

"Your designated ugly fat friend." I said. "Yeah. Ulrich told me everything."

"Haha." Sam laughed. "He can't even spell, that's actually pretty creative for him."

"Since when do you care what Ulrich Stern says, he says crazy things all the time?" Aelita said.

"Because it makes sense." I said. "Why would two, super-hot high school girls wanna be friends with a girl like me." I started. "It's because you're using me to make to yourselves look better."

"Ok, just because you think one of us is better looking."

"You see, there it is." I said. "You know what, I'm glad you said that, cuz it's gonna make what I'm about to do so much easier." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I then typed some stuff in. Aelita & Sam then got notifications on their phones a few seconds later. When they saw what it was, their eyes filled with shock.

"Did you just un-friend me?" Aelita asked.

"You bet your ass I did." I retorted.

"Fine." Aelita said. "Then I'm taking you off of Instagram."

"Halleluiah." I said. "No one wants to see pictures of your decaf mocha lattes every morning."

"How dare you." Aelita said. "You love those drinks, and you know it." The librarian looked at us and told us to be quiet.

"We're going through something over here." I said. "guess what else….I unfollowed yall on twitter."

"Perfect." Sam started. "No more of Yumi's almost ironic tweets for the day."

"That rich, coming from the girls who's r-t-m-ing all day."

"Their petty r-t's." Sam said. "You know what, I'm taking you off of my we heart it, and my vine feed."

"Good, cuz I don't like your loops." I said. "You know what else, I'm blocking your ass on tumblr and you , your off my snapchat.

"Well, fine." Aelita said.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." Sam said.

"Fine!" I said. "I'm a free women!" I said walking out the library. "And don't be creeping on my Pinterest, whores!." The librarian gasped at my last comment. "I'm so sorry." I said then walked out.

(AN: That was really confusing, I'm so glad that scene's over.)

 **DUFF**

 **Yumi's POV**

I was sitting alone at lunch later that day, looking at all the groups in the room.

Ulrich had made me see the school differently, and I wasn't happy about it. It didn't matter what group you were in, it was unavoidable. Even if you weren't in a group like creepy Jared Anderson.

Jared Anderson: #Self DUFF

Did any of the people know where they stood in a social hierarchy?" I then started seeing imaginary arrows pointing to each duff. I then looked up and saw one pointing to me.

Getting fed up with everyone knowing what I was, I got up, threw my lunch away, and walked out.

 **DUFF**

I walked out the lunchroom and down the hall. I then heard Sissy and her gang coming up behind me. Right when I didn't expect it, Sissy tripped me. When I hit the ground, everything that was in my hands spilled out onto it.

"Oops." Sissy said then walked away. When she was gone, I stood up and started to pick up my things.

"Cool sweatshirt." Someone said. "I really dig it." I looked up and saw William standing over me.

"Sweatshirt….it's." I said. Feeling embarrassed, I stood up, and ran out the building.

 **DUFF**

I was in my Chemistry class that same day working on the experiment.

I never knew why I couldn't talk to William, now I did. Because, like everyone else in school, he knew what I was. And deep down, I knew it too.

I looked back and saw Ulrich telling jokes to his lab partner. It was all so easy for Ulrich. He could talk to anyone.

"Back to work, Mr. Stern." Mrs. Hertz said. When the bell rang, everyone in class stood up. I looked back and saw Ulrich standing up. "Take a seat Mr. Stern." She then walked up to his desk. "That's your third F, I don't what's going on with you." Mrs. Hertz started. "But, the principal and I decided, until you get your grade up, you're suspended from the team."

"Can't we talk to coach Morales about?" Ulrich said.

"We did, and he agrees with my decision."

"Look, I can't lose my scholarship, that's the only way I can get into college."

"I wish you would of thought of that before."

Feeling sympathy for Ulrich, I decided to do the only thing I could do. Help him.

 **DUFF**

 **(Outside on The Kadic soccer field.)**

"You want me to do what?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't wanna be anybody's duff anymore," I started. "I wanna be my own person." I said. I couldn't help but notice how the tight clothes he was wearing showed off his muscles. "I'm tired of being the approachable one….I wanna be the dateable one."

"You're me asking for dating advice today?" Ulrich then started jogging around the track. I quickly jogged up next to him.

"Look, I have a crush on this boy… his name is William Dunbar." I said. "But I can't seem to talk to him, and you never seem to have the problem."

"Don't you hate me?"

"I'm glad you asked." I said. "I do, but only cuz you're a dip shit and a man whores, but you were the only one in this entire school who told me what was going on, so at least you're an honest dip ship." I looked up and saw the Ulrich was barely breaking a sweat. "Can we just stop for a minute." Ulrich smiled at me then stopped.

"You're really out of shape."

"Sorry." After I caught my breath, I stood back up. "I will make sure you pass Chemistry if you help with this."

"You got the easy part, you can pass Chemistry in your sleep." Ulrich said. "I have to reverse duff you, are wearing pajamas?"

"I get it Ulrich, I'm ugly, disgusting, I'm a regular hunch back of nostra dame."

"Who?"

"Why did I even think that you would help me?" I said. "Have fun playing pee-wee soccer." I then started walking away.

"Wait." Ulrich said. "I'm an idiot, and idiots don't exactly give great advice."

"Look at it this way, it's not like you can make me any more ugly."

"That's true."

"So…will you help out an old friend?"

"Yeah."

"Yay."

"On one condition." Ulrich said. "You have to ask me in monster voice."

"From when we were kids?"

"Do it or the deals off."

"Fine." I then put on the best monster voice I could manage. "Yumi need Ulrich help. Ulrich help Yumi?"

"it's good, you still got it."

"Thanks." I said. "We gotta deal?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Ok, so you need to pass the Chemistry mid-term, so we'll start there, so where do we start with me?"

"The mall, 10:00 Saturday."

"Alright, I'll be there."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **BY3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Sorry for not updating but I've been busy considering I just started my senior year**

 **CLASS OF 2017**

 **And it didn't that I got my first bad review**

 **I promise I won't let those get to me**

 **Anyway**

 **On with the story**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Yumi's POV**

 **(At Yumi's House)**

I was scared for relying on the school's Neanderthal, but what's the worst he could do?

 **DUFF**

 **(At the Mall)**

"Are you kidding me?" I said holding up a g-string.

"Not kidding at all." Ulrich said back.

"Ulrich." I started. "If I wanted to go shopping, and talk about girly stuff, I could've done that Aelita and Sam." I said putting the g-string down. "I need you to give me real stuff."

"You want real stuff?" Ulrich said. He then took a deep breath. "You got a uni-boob, your posture sucks, and your clothes fit weird because you wear the wrong size bra, boom." I gasped at Ulrich's comment. "What?" He started. "I watch a lot of Project Runway." He said. "Step 1, first impressions matter, so take some pride in your appearance." He then started to look around the store. He then saw a few people that worked in the there. "Ladies," Ulrich said. "This is Yumi, take good care of her." The workers walked up to us, and grabbed me. "I'm gonna go to GameStop." Ulrich said walking out the store.

"Ulrich, don't go." The store workers measured around my chest and saw what I was.

"Uni-boobing." Said one the workers. They took me into one of the dressing rooms.

 **DUFF**

I walked out the store about forty-five minutes later, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and grey tank top, with a red and black flannel shirt wrapped around my waist. I saw Ulrich, sitting on a bench, reading a soccer magazine.

"Ahmm!" I said walking up to him. When he saw me, he immediately looked down at my chest.

"Wow." Ulrich said. "Those look good."

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, I know me some boobs."

"Can we leave now?" I asked.

"Definitely not." Ulrich said. "We've got the whole place to ourselves." Ulrich said walking out of the store "Step 2, time to show the world who you really are." He then turned to me. "The truth is, I don't know who you really are from your clothes," He started. "you need to start dressing more like you and less like Kurt Cobain."

"Fine."

"Follow me."

 **DUFF**

Ulrich took me into Hot Topic a few minutes later. He then picked up an arm full of clothes and put them in my arms.

"Alright, Yumi." Ulrich started. "Dressing rooms are that way," Ulrich started. "And maybe try out a new attitude."

"Do you I have to?"

"Do you want William, or not?"

"Yes."

"Then go." He said pointing to one of the dressing rooms. "I'll be right outside." Giving up, I walked up to one of the racks. I then pulled off a shirt and a pair of jeans. I looked back at Ulrich, to get the 'ok.' He gave me a thumbs up. I then walked into the nearest dressing room.

 **DUFF (AN: In this scene, Bianca tries on a whole bunch of clothes, so that's what Yumi's doing.)**

I came out a few minutes later, wearing the outfit I picked out. I was wearing a sleeveless Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans that only reached my knees.

"What about this?" I asked.

"Next."

 **DUFF**

I came out the second time wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with red shirt that said 'free hugs on it.' The shirt also showed off my belly button. I then started dancing in a sexy manner

"This is getting really weird." Ulrich said, trying not to laugh at me.

 **DUFF**

When I came out the third time, I saw that Ulrich was filming me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Game tape." Ulrich said. "You're really cute when you're having fun." I couldn't help but blush at Ulrich's comment

' _He really thinks I'm cute?'_ I thought to myself. Trying to hide my rose colored cheeks, I ran back into the dressing room. I then poked my head back through the curtain.

"If anyone sees that tape, I'll rip your nut sack off."

"Super aggressive." Ulrich said. "but if this is gonna work, you have to lighten up, and try to trust me."

 **DUFF**

I then came out wearing a mini khaki skirt (AN: I just don't like that word, mini skirt, especially when Yumi says it.) and long sleeve, black and grey, stripped skirt. I then dancing in a sexy manner again.

"Try to keep in your pants." I then turned around and did my best attempt at twerking. "Look at that big fat ass."

"Are you trying to twerk or what?" Ulrich asked. I then sat down on my butt. (AN: For people who haven't seen "DUFF", this actually happens.) I then started jumping up and down on it.

"Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle."

"Ok, dancing makes it worse." Ulrich said. "If you can have enough confidence to do….whatever the hell you just did, you can talk William, no problem."

"I'm not sure if I can do that." I said looking at the ground

"You'll never know unless you try." He said picking my head up, and pointing it to the left. There, I saw a manikin that looked just like William. (AN: Again, for people who haven't seen the movies, this really happens.) I walked up to the manikin, and started to talk to it.

"William, I've been wanting to tell you something." I said rubbing my hands all over the manikin. "I really really like you." I then grabbed it's head and turned it towards me. "Look at me, William." I then turned it away from me. "Don't look at me." I then grabbed the manikin's arm, and made it grab my breast. "Oh, William, this is so inappropriate….but it doesn't feel bad."

"Ok, Yumi." Ulrich said. "That's enough."

"Oh, William, I want so badly." I said. The manikin then fell over and brought two others down with him. "I'm gonna go change. " I said. I then ran into the nearest dressing room.

 **DUFF**

(Normal POV)

Yumi walked out the dressing room a few minutes later, with a bag full of clothes. She saw Ulrich sitting on one the benches.

"Hey, Ulrich." She said walking up to him. "What's next?"

"Lunch." Ulrich replied. The two old friends then walked away.

What they didn't know was someone had been watching them the whole time.

 **Uh oh**

 **Suspense**

 **That was a weird chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing it**

 **Next chapter will be up soo** n

 **BY3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals**

 **Long Time no see**

 **I'm happy to report that my senior year is going great, making A's and B's in all of my classes**

 **Since I'm out for winter break, I've decided to start uploading again**

 **Here we go**

 **DUFF**

Sissy was walking in the mall when she got a message on her phone from Emily

Sissy then took out her phone and read the message.

' _Ulrich and Yumi'_ the message read.

"What the shit." Sissy said texting back. "You're messing with the wrong girl."

 **DUFF**

 **(Yumi's POV)**

Ulrich and I walked into the food court.

"You get us a seat, while go get us some food." Ulrich said.

"OK." I said. I then walked away and found a seat. Ulrich walked up to me about ten minutes later, holding a tray of food. He then sat across from me. He then handed me my food.

"I hope I remembered your favorite food." Ulrich said. I grabbed the bag, opened it, and saw that there was a box of chick-fil-a chicken nuggets, fries, and a packet of honey mustard.

"How did yo-." I started.

"I have my ways." I couldn't help but blush. ' _Maybe he's not as much of an idiot after all.'_

 **DUFF**

By now, we were about half way done with our food. I then picked up my mountain dew, and took a few sips. I then burped. (AN: I those types of girls who're pretty, but can also, act like a guy.) A few people who were sitting at the tables around us, gave me weird looks.

"Good one." Ulrich said.

Once we were done with our food, Ulrich picked up our trays, and threw them away. I then started following him.

"Looks like the lessons are off to a great start there, coach." I said.

"Did you have fun?"

"No."

"Hmmm, you sure about that?" Ulrich said showing me the video.

"Ugg, please put that away." Ulrich then put his phone back in his pocket.

"Step 3, smile more." Ulrich said. "Like I said, you're really cute when you're having fun." Ulrich said. "So we are off to a great start, smart ass." Ulrich then started to walk away.

I was about to follow him when I saw a dress that was on one of the manikins. It was a long sleeve, black pinafore dress that stopped right above her knees. I couldn't help but notice how flawless it was.

"Try it on." Ulrich said.

"You know what," I started. "I'm kinda tired, I think we should just take a break."

"Ok."

 **DUFF**

"Alright," Ulrich said. "What're you looking to get out of your boy, Bill."

"Will?"

"What? You looking to play his guitar, a little meow, meow, meow."

"Uggh." I said

"Was that a laugh?" He started. "That was a little laugh."

"No, I had small stroke."

"Like a midget, jerking it." Ulrich said. He then started stroking the end of the fork as if he was a midget. "You get, cuz he's small?" Seeing that I wasn't amused, he gave up on trying to make me laugh. "Ok, talking to William scares you, right?"

"Yeah."

"They only way to get over it is to face here and now." Ulrich said. "You see sweater guy over there?" Ulrich said pointing to him. "I want you to walk over to him, and get his number."

"Hahahaha." I laughed. "No."

"Be totally gangster about it." Ulrich said. "Be like 'hey, from across the room, I could tell that we might be into each other, now that I'm here, I know it, your move."

"...Have you met me?" I said. "I couldn't get through 3 words of that."

"Alright, walk over, and just say hey there."

"Hey there?"

"Hop up." I then got up. "Strut your stuff."

Giving up, I walked away from Ulrich, and up to the sweater guy. He was eating a hot dog.

"Hey there" I said.

"Uhh..hey?"

"Is that wiener in your mouth, or are you just happy to see me?" I said

"No." He started. "It's a bratwurst."

"Oh, yeah. No." I said. "But is there a place to get a hotdog here in this mall or…?"

"Yeah." He then pointed to a Jason's Hotdogs right behind him.

"Oh, hey."

"Right?"

"Thanks." I said. "Bye." I then started to walk away. "Did you want to go out with me though?"

"Out where?"

"To a date? On a date? To a date?"

"Umm, No?"

"Okay."

"Oh. You're good." He said with a smile. "Where're the cameras?" He asked. "This is for a YouTube video, right?"

"Of course." I said. "Cuz this is a joke."

"How many hits did this get?"

"A lot of hits." I said. "See ya later." I then walked back up to Ulrich. "Thanks a lot for that, teach." I said. "That was humiliating."

"Look, that was just the tryouts." Ulrich said. "We were sizing up your strengths and weaknesses."

"And?"

"You're horrible, I hope you like cats….kidding." He said. "Next mission is to 15 different guys without completely falling apart." My eyes then bulged open. "Yeah, 15 guys without completely falling apart, okay?" He said. "Step 5: take a few hits."

 **DUFF**

(AN: Alright guys and gals, here comes a montage.)

The first guy I saw was leaning over railing, listening to music. I about to go talk to him when I noticed he had a girl with him.

 **DUFF**

"I can do this, I can do this." I said walking around in circles. I then walked up to guy who was sitting on a bench. "Excuse me." I said. Right when he looked up, I turned around and walked away. "I can't do this."

 **DUFF**

The next guy I saw was on the other escalator.

"I see you have a reasonable bag." I said. I then noticed he had his headphones on. "You're not listening."

 **DUFF**

After my many failed attempts at trying to talk to guys, I decided to quit. I was now sitting in front Dairy Queen. Just then, a guy sat down in front of me.

"Long day, huh?" He asked.

"Too long." I said.

"Did you just get off work?"

"kind of." I said. "Do you work here too?"

"I'm at the yogurt place." He said. "I'm the toppings consultant." He said showing his name tag.

"Oh my god." I said. "I didn't even know they had those." I said. "I've actually been making a lot of poor choices with my toppings lately."

"Oh have you?" He said. "Well, I got a card I can give you." He said reaching out his hand. "I'm Theo."

"Yumi." I said shaking it. "So what's the number one mistake people make when it comes to toppings?"

"Ohh, good question." He said. "Granola."

"Granola?"

"Wanna know why?" He asked.

"Why?"

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Make sure to follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3 and Merry Chrismas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals**

 **It's time for another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

 _After my many failed attempts at trying to talk to guys, I decided to quit. I was now sitting in front Dairy Queen. Just then, a guy sat down in front of me._

" _Long day, huh?" He asked._

" _Too long." I said._

" _Did you just get off work?"_

" _kind of." I said. "Do you work here too?"_

" _I'm at the yogurt place." He said. "I'm the toppings consultant." He said showing his name tag._

" _Oh my god." I said. "I didn't even know they had those." I said. "I've actually been making a lot of poor choices with my toppings lately."_

" _Oh have you?" He said. "Well, I got a card I can give you." He said reaching out his hand. "I'm Theo."_

" _Yumi." I said shaking it. "So what's the number one mistake people make when it comes to toppings?"_

" _Ohh, good question." He said. "Granola."_

" _Granola?"_

" _Wanna know why?" He asked._

" _Why?"_

 **DUFF Chapter 7**

After talking to Theo for about thirty minutes, I left and found Ulrich sitting in one of those vibrating chairs.

"Ulrich." I said walking up to him. "I did it. I just got that guys number."

"Atta girl." Ulrich said.

"I know." I said. "And now I think I deserve a little treat." I said grabbing a cordless back massager. "I lost hope around guy #17, but then came guy #21, couldn't shut him up."

"Easy."

"Real chatty Kathy."

"Don't get Cocky." Ulrich said. "Today was only day one."

"Still, it felt pretty good so..thank you."

"Your welcome." I then reached down and grabbed my bookbag.

"Well you held up your end of the bargain, so now I will hold up mine." I said pulling out my blue notepad. "Here are my Chemistry notes." I then gave it to him. "Live by this and you will pass the midterm." Ulrich then grabbed it and started to flip through.

"Alright." He said. "Enthalpy, entropy.. paulie exlusion principle?" He said closing it. "I wa-" Ulrich sentence was cut short by a stretching voice.

"Ulrich?" The voice asked. The voice belonged to none other than Sissy.

"Can we run?" Ulrich asked.

"She's coming over." I said.

"Oh my God." Sissy said and her walking up to us. "What a coincidence it is seeing you here."

"Hey." Ulrich said.

"So, um, you two, huh?" Sissy asked pointing at us.

"We're not here together." Ulrich lied. "We just bumped into each other here."

"Yeah, no, obviously." I said. "I don't..I wouldn't wanna be."

"I couldn't possibly care less." Sissy said. She then turned to her friend. "Emily. Make sure to get a shot of them together." She said.

"Yup." Emily said.

"That's what sucking at life looks like." She said pointing at me. She then made a pouty face and walked away. After she left, Ulrich turned to me and pointed at the notepad.

"I'm gonna go get started." He said.

"I'm late for an event." I lied.

"Yeah." he said walking away.

 **DUFF**

After I left the mall, I went straight home. When I walked in, I saw my taking pictures of herself.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Hahaha. You caught me!" she said. "I'm uploading pictures to my profile."  
She said. "Just hold on a sex, they're still loading." She said sitting down.

"I'm sorry, your profile for what?"

"A dating site. I signed up for all of them." She said. "Match, eHarmony, Christian Mingle, and J-Date."

"J-Date? You're not Jewish."

"I know. That just makes me more exotic on the site."

"…Note to self."

"Ok, here we go." She said pulling her profile up. "Here's my profile pic." She said. "Tell me what you think. Be brutal." It was the pants suit picture from the book.

"You're gonna use that one?"

"Oh, is it too formal?"

"Well, a little."

"Well, it's either that or all the duck-head poses people do on here." She then started to do the face.

"Oh Dear God, it's "duck face," and stop that forever."

"All right." She said. "I'm just trying to get more of these thingies, these flirties."

"Well let's take a look at the picture." I said grabbing the laptop from her. I then went to the picture. "Oh, look, arm fold, head tilt." I said. "That's a classic." I said. "But I think we can find something better." I said going to her pictures. "How about this one?" I said clicking on one. I was a picture of them on vacation.

"Awww." She said. "That was Florida." She said. "Seems like a long time ago."

"Yeah, you looked so relaxed and happy."

"Yeah, I was." I then cropped the picture so it was just her.

"There you go." I said. "This girl's gonna have the flirties rolling in."

"Oh, we'll see." She said. "This is so new to me."

"Well, it seems like we're both trying new things." I said. "What I'm talking about is a good old fashioned crush on a boy."

"Oh."

"Yeah…His name's William" I said "Yeah, I was kinda having trouble getting him to notice me, so I've bought on a sensei." My mom turned to me. "Ulrich Stern."

"Ulrich Stern?" My mom said with a laugh. "From next door? I nodded. "Honey, why didn't you just go to Sam and Aelita for help? You always trust their advice."

"I just thought I'd branch out."

"Okay." She said turning back to the computer.

"Actually, what had happened wa," My mom then cut me off.

"Was this sensei thing your idea?"

"Uhh, Yeah, but I…"

"Good." She said. "I like it." She said. "That means you're being mentally tough and making decisions." She said. "That's what half of my last book was about." She said. "When you become proactive, your problems become subtractive and then good things are bound to happen."

"Wow, okay." I said getting up. "Little of the old proactive subtractive. Got it." I said. "I'll remember that if you remember no more duck face." I said while walking up the stairs

"No duck head."

"Duck face."

"Oh, I got a flirty." She said. "Molotov, Chiyo."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **I've decided that I'm going to write "No Strings Attached" next, but instead of it being based of "Friends With Benefits," I'm gonna write it off the top of my head.**

 **WARNING: This is going to be a mature story. If you have a problem with that, don't read.**

 **You hav been warned**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **DUFF Chapter 8**

 **Yumi's POV**

I walked into school the next day, and then walked into my English class. Inside, I saw Sam and Aelita sitting at their usual table. Before either of them could say anything, I turned around and walked the other way.

Despite missing my ex-best friends, my mom was right. I could sense that good things were about to happen.

 **DUFF**

A few minutes later, I got a text on my phone. I then took my phone out and opened the message. It was a video message from someone I didn't know. Inside the message was the video of me dancing in the Hot Topic. Across the top of the video in big red letters was "DUFF LOVE."

"Ulrich." I said to no one in particular. I then looked at the number of views. "Well…at least it only has six views."

 **DUFF**

 **Normal POV**

As the day went on, more and more people saw the video.

"Oh my God." Said a senior girl as she watched the video. "Is that Yumi Ishiyama?"

"Yep." Said another girl. "That is so horrible."

"I would hate it if that was me and people saw this." She said. "I should totally forward this."

"Me too." Said the other girl. "Viral?"

"Viral." The two girls then sent the video to everyone on their contact list.

 **DUFF**

 **Yumi's POV**

By the middle of the school day, almost everyone at Kadic had seen the video. People got the message and then sent it to their friends and those friends sent it to theirs.

By the end of the day, the video had almost 2,000 views and everyone in the school was laughing at me.

Not being able to take the humiliation, I ran down the hallway as fast as I could and into the girl's bathroom.

When I got there, I walked into a random stall, locked the door, and then sat down. I then continued to cry my eyes out.

Two girls then walked into the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Oh my god." Said one of them. "Did you see the comments on that video?"

"Yeah. It says 'that mannequin just made out with a five.' Said the other.

"Oh my god, you called her a five."

"Yumi Ishiyama's ass means the terrorists have won."

"I feel bad for William."

"Flash mob nump session for William at 3:30?" She said. "He's gotta be so embarrassed."

"Yeah, his senior year is gonna suck."

 **DUFF**

 **Normal POV**

"Ugggh." Said Sam as Aelita and her watched the video.

"Oh, that is awful." Aelita said.

"Whatever." Sam said. "Listen, she's the one that ended things with us, Lita."

"Fine." Aelita said. "Just make that go away." She said pointing at the screen. "Sam, shut the site down now."

"Okay fine." She said closing the site.

 **DUFF**

"You know Yumi well, do you think she put this up to get attention?" Principal Delmas asked Mr. Thomas as they watched the video.

"Not likely." Mr. Thomas said. Just then, the video shut down. "Problem solved.

"…solved my ass." Mr. Delmas said. "This entire school is filled with cyber bullies." He said. "Do you know what that means? That means retaliation videos." He said. "Comments, likes, tweets, memes, and whatever else they do to each other out there.

"Look, don't you think you're overeating just a little bit?"

"Have you not seen Dateline, CatFish, Pretty Little Liars?"

"What?" Mr. Thomas said. "Look, having with experience with this kind of stuff, I feel we should handle this in a safe and sensitive way?

"Right. We do not negotiate with terrorists."

"That is the opposite of what I just said."

 **DUFF**

Normal POV

The next day, Mr. Delmas came over the intercom.

"Attention, students." He said. "The halls of our prestigious school have been compromised by the stench of cyber bullying." He said. "It is the stench of ones and zeros and electronic hardware probably manufacture somewhere in China." He said. "But these "YOLO" terrorists will not be tolerated." He said. "Kadic High will now be put under internet martial law."

Everyone in the school then groaned.

"Each student will be required to turn in their phones to their teachers and retrieve them and the end of the day, until we have gotten to the bottom of this" Said Mr. Delmas.

"No more phones." Said Jim to his health class. "Can you hear me now, jerks?"

"There will be no Vine, no Flickr, no Tumblr, no Tinder, no Facebook, no Hulu."

"Just say no internet from the beginning." Said Odd.

"No WhatsApp, no Instagram, no Pinterest, no wiki anything." Mr. Delmas said. "That is all. Fight on Jaguars!"

"You heard him. Drop them in the box." Jim said while walking around. "You can pick them up after school, maybe." Once he got all of the student's phones, he walked up to Sissy.

"I don't he meant me too?" She asked.

"Hit send and drop it." Sissy then did as she was told and threw her phone in the box.

 **DUFF**

Yumi's POV

After 3rd period, I was walking down the hallway. I then saw a whole bunch of people staring at me.

"Sup, narc." Said one kid as he walked passed me.

'Not only was I the school's most famous DUFf, I was now the least-liked person in it.'

"Thanks for destroying my life, bitch." Said a girl.

"I just thought of something funny and now no one's gonna know." Said another kid. "Hope you're happy."

'It could not have gotten worse'

A few seconds later, I looked up and saw William

'Oh yes it could.'

Before he could say anything, he shut his locker and walked away.

 **DUFF**

At lunch time, I went straight to the soccer team's table. I then walked up to Ulrich.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Hey." Ulrich said.

"Is this one of your lessons?" Just then, a kid holding a health dummy walked up to me.

"Hey, dummy humper, I found you a new boyfriend in health class." He said. "This is Will 2." He then started to grind on the dummy. "Oh, William." Everyone around us the laughed. "Oh just give it to me, William." He said. "He's just going to town on me." I then looked back at Ulrich.

"Are you gonna do anything?" I asked him.

"…boobs look good. New bra?" Ulrich said. I then grabbed his lunch tray and threw it on him.

"Thanks a lot, fuck face." I said then walked away.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

 _At lunch time, I went straight to the soccer team's table. I then walked up to Ulrich._

" _Happy now?" I asked._

" _Hey." Ulrich said._

" _Is this one of your lessons?" Just then, a kid holding a health dummy walked up to me._

" _Hey, dummy humper, I found you a new boyfriend in health class." He said. "This is Will 2." He then started to grind on the dummy. "Oh, William." Everyone around us the laughed. "Oh just give it to me, William." He said. "He's just going to town on me." I then looked back at Ulrich._

" _Are you gonna do anything?" I asked him._

"… _boobs look good. New bra?" Ulrich said. I then grabbed his lunch tray and threw it on him._

" _Thanks a lot, fuck face." I said then walked away._

 **DUFF Chapter 9**

Yumi's POV

After school, I went straight home. I was now sitting in my room staring at the wall.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the front door.

"Hey, Yumi." The voice said. "It's Ulrich." I then got up to answer it.

 **DUFF**

When I got downstairs, I opened the door.

"Hey." Ulrich said. "Look I just wanted to say that…" His sentence was cut short when I punched him in the nose. He finally regained his composure after a few seconds. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said holding my hand." Ulrich then followed me inside.

 **DUFF**

"I deserved that." Ulrich said as he grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. He then handed the bag to me. "Here." He said. "I promise you, I didn't send the video." He said. "I overheard Emily bragging about it too her friends." He said. "I mean, the angles weren't even from where I was sitting."

I then looked and saw that Ulrich was holding his hand.

"Why is your hand messed up?" I asked.

"Well, you're not the only one running around punching people today."

 **DUFF** (Flashback)

"No one else sees that video. Tell everyone." Ulrich said as he pushed Jeremy Belpois up against a wall.

"I don't know that many people." Jeremy said.

"Well, make some more friends and tell me." Ulrich then let go and walked away.

"What?"

(End Flashback)

"Aww." I said. I then handed him the peas.

"Thanks."

"I've never had someone go a punching spree for me before."

"Well don't get used to it." He said. "There are rumors going around that I'm on roids."

"Aren't you?" we then both laughed.

"Well, irregardless." Ulrich said putting the peas down. He then walked over to his bookbag and unzipped it.

"Not a word."

"Irregardless of that." He said pulling out the black dress. "A little peace offering."

"Oh my God, Ulrich." I said. "The dress?" I said. "You didn't have to do this."

"I never should've called you the DUFF." He said. "It was stupid." He said. "So…we good?"

"We're good." I said. "What's not good is I saw William today." I said. "He could barely look at me." I said. "I think I'll just write him a really long letter apologizing profusely and maybe send him an edible arrangement."

"Stop, stop." Ulrich said. "You don't have to apologize for anything." Ulrich said. "Step #6."

"Let's let the steps go, k?"

"STEP #6, just own it." He said. "Grow some balls." He said. "Just tell him, you know the video sucks but you're but you're into him so deal with it." He said. "And if he's still weird, he's jackass." He said. "Sometimes it's that simple." He said picking up his bookbag. "Now, I'm off to study Hess's Law and how it relates to chemical change, aww yeah, I just said all that."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ulrich?"

"Or maybe I'll just google celeb nip slips."

"There he is."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

 **DUFF**

Normal POV

The next day, the students finally got their cell phones back.

"Here are your phones, kids." Said Ms. Hertz as she carried the box full of phones down the hallway. All of the students quickly walked up to her and grabbed theirs.

 **DUFF**

Yumi's POV

As I walked into school the next day, I saw William posting stuff on the bulletin board. I then a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey, there." I said.

"Hey, Yumi."

"Gotta second to talk to a fan?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"I'm assuming you've seen the video?"

"Oh..yeah."

"Umm…it's true…I am into you." I said. "So I thought I should just be straight forward and tell you."

"Wow, I'm flattered…and impressed." He said. "Not a lot of people would have the balls to say all that."

"That's me…big old balls."

"Haha..right." He said. "You know I think this is the first time you and I have really talked….it's kinda nice."

"Yeah…it is."

"Alright, well.."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

"Bye." I said walking away.

"Bye."

I then turned around and saw Aelita and Sam blocking my escape.

"Oh, shit." I then turned back around. "We should still hang out sometime."

"Yeah….I'd like that." He said. "How's this Friday?"

"Friday is gonna be good for me." I said trying to make sound like I was busy.

"Meet at my house, 7:00?"

"Yes, 7 is good."

"Alright, see you."

"Bye." I said. When William was finally gone, I pulled my arms down to my stomach and whispered. "Yes."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Feel free to follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **For Christmas I got a macbook and it's so much faster than my old laptop, which means I'll uploading a lot more**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

 _I then turned around and saw Aelita and Sam blocking my escape._

" _Oh, shit." I then turned back around. "We should still hang out sometime."_

" _Yeah….I'd like that." He said. "How's this Friday?"_

" _Friday is gonna be good for me." I said trying to make sound like I was busy._

" _Meet at my house, 7:00?"_

" _Yes, 7 is good."_

" _Alright, see you."_

" _Bye." I said. When William was finally gone, I pulled my arms down to my stomach and whispered. "Yes."_

 **DUFF Chapter 10**

(Yumi's POV)

After talking William, went straight to find Ulrich. I later learned he was in the locker room showering after his soccer practice. When got to the men's locker room door, I took a deep breath then walked in.

"Wow, what the hell?" Said one of the guys.

"What? Are you embarrassed, now you know how it feels."

"Wow, who let her in here?" Said another guy.

"Wow, Yumi, what the hell is this?" asked a guy in her history class who was his underwear as he saw me.

"Well, kind of looks like a penis, only smaller." I then continued my journey.

 **DUFF**

"Ulrich?" I said turning the corner. When I did, I saw Ulrich at his locker with his shirt off. His toned chest and arms perfectly complimented his brown hair and green eyes.

"Wow, boys locker room, nice." Ulrich said.

"Um…I need to talk to you about something." I said, desperately trying not to stare at his perfect body. Needless to say, I wasn't doing a very good job. "So."

"What?" Ulrich said flexing his pecks. "You have a question?" He said doing it again.

"No, don't do that."

"Question?" He said doing a third time. "You do?"

"Stop."

"You don't?

"Come on, it's important."

"What do you want? He doing flexing his pecks a fourth time.

"Just come on."

"Ok." Ulrich said grabbing a shirt. I then followed him.

 **DUFF**

I followed Ulrich all the way until we got to the room where they stored all the soccer equipment.

"So you asked him out?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome." He said. He then saw that my face wasn't happy. "What's the problem?"

"If you must know, I've never been on an actual date before."

"…..ok, sit down, sit down." He said pointing one the chairs. I then sat down on it. "We got this." He then went over to the chalk board and wrote "The Date" on it. "Step #7: The Date. We need a plan." He said. "You think a soccer team runs on the field without a strategy?"

"Yes?" Ulrich then shook his head. "No."

"Of course they don't." he said. "You want this date to end with you guys making out, you need to think ahead." He said. "So give me the vibe of the restaurant you're going for?"

"Okay, I'm thinking something kind of trendy, you know, kind of hipster, maybe unique?"

"Done. Dave & Buster's."

"What?" I said. "You mean the place with the metal claw game?"

"You bet your ass." He said. "Okay, you, William. Let's get started." He said writing on the board. "Worst case scenario is if you get seated at table right across from each other." He said. Okay, no one's making out if they're 3 feet apart. Simple biology."

"Geology." I said correcting him.

"Whatever." He said. "You need a booth." He said.

"Why?"

"It's easier for flirting, not-so-accidental touching, making out. Game on."

"Wow." I said. "I never knew guys like you even thought about this kind of stuff."

"Well, that's because you're racist against jocks." He said. "You're a jock-cist."

"Ok, moving on."

"Okay, so how do you set the tone at dinner?" He asked. "Lighting matters, okay?" He said. "The darker the booth, the better."

"Lighting, dark booth, got it. What's next?"

"Body language." He said. "Is he leaning in? Is he sitting close?" He asked. "And then it's all about interaction." He said. "Is he trying to impress you? Is he saying complementary things to you?" He asked. If he is, chances are, he's gonna make his move." I then started to imagine William and kissing. "And Goal." I then looked up and saw that Ulrich had drawn a huge penis on the board.

"Really, Ulrich?"

"What? I've always wanted to do that on the coach's board." He said. "It's big cuz it's on a chalkboard." He said. "We should go." I got up and followed him out.

 **DUFF**

The next day at school, I was at my locker getting my books out. Then, a guy and his girlfriend walked up to me.

"Hey DUFF, wanna show me some of them moves?" The guy asked. They then walked away.

"Asshole." I said.

"Yumi?" Said someone else.

"Yes, the video was hysterical. Eat a dick!" I said slamming my locker. I then turned around and saw that it was Mr. Thomas.

"Thanks, but I just had a bagel though, so I'm full."

"Mr. Thomas, I'm really sorry." I said.

"No, don't worry about it." He said. "Step into my hallway." He said. "I don't play favorites, but you're my favorite."

"Thanks."

"Ever heard the phrase "The pen is mightier than the sword?" He asked.

"Yeah, but in this case, a bunch of kids anonymously typing whatever comments they want feels like an atomic bomb and that's definitely mightier than a sword."

"So, make your writing have a positive effect." He said. "As in a certain homecoming article that's due."

"Please, Mr. Thomas." I said. "The last thing I wanna do is go to a place where everyone hates me and then write about it."

"I picked you for a reason." He said. "And whatever you write, I running it as our lead, so make it count." He then started to walk toward his class room. "Inspire us." He said. "Remember the pen is mightier than the sword." He then opened his classroom door. "Simon, get your finger outta there."

"You're not my father." Said Simon.

"Yes I am your daddy." Mr. Thomas said shutting the door.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but like I said, I have been really busy with school**

 **I'm actually writing in my anatomy class**

 **But I am happy to announce that I will be graduating on May 19th**

 **But enough about school, on with the story.**

 **Last Chapter**

" _Ever heard the phrase "The pen is mightier than the sword?" He asked._

" _Yeah, and in this case, a bunch of kids anonymously typing whatever comments they want feels like an atomic bomb and that's definitely mightier than a sword."_

" _So, make your writing have a positive effect." He said. "As in a certain homecoming article that's due."_

" _Please, Mr. Thomas." I said. "The last thing I wanna do is go to a place where everyone hates me and then write about it."_

" _I picked you for a reason." He said. "And whatever you write, I running it as our lead, so make it count." He then started to walk toward his class room. "Inspire us." He said. "Remember the pen is mightier than the sword." He then opened his classroom door_

 **DUFF Chapter 11**

(Yumi's POV)

After school, I went straight to Ulrich. When I got there, I heard arguing inside.

"What do you want me to say?" Said a man's voice. "I have nothing to say."

"I do everything around this house and you don't do anything." Said a woman's voice.

"Oh, here we go."

"Well it's the truth." I then decided to knock on the door.

"Ulrich, will you get the door?" Yelled the man.

"Don't yell at him, he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, save it for therapy, honey." He said. "Ulrich, get the God damn door!"

"Ok, I got it." Ulrich said. He then opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey, ready to go get down with some bro-valent electrons?" Without saying anything, Ulrich shut the front door and started to walk towards my car. I then followed him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'd like to not talk."

"Well I know just the place." I said unlocking the car doors. We then both got inside.

 **DUFF**

I took Ulrich all the way until we got to the forest behind the school.

"Yumes, where the hell are we going?" Ulrich asked.

"My special place."

"Is this where you kill me?"

"Yes." I said. "They're never gonna find you out here." We walked about thirty more feet until we got to a huge rock. "A ha." I said standing on it. "I give you think rock."

"Wow." He said. "What happens here?"

"Well, it's gonna blow your mine, but you sit on the rock," I said sitting down. "and you think." Ulrich then sat down next to me. "Try it."

"Ok."

"How'd you find this place?"

"I used to run up here a lot with Daisy." (AN: Daisy is the name of my sister's dog who is currently staying with us. She's cute but she's bad.) I said. "She would always make a direct beeline to this rock."

"I remember Daisy." He said. "How's she doing?"

"I guess she's ok." I said. "When my parents got divorced my mom wanted custody of me and the house, and my dad wanted got custody of Hiroki and the dog."

"Wow."

"Yeah, pretty much sums it up right there." I then looked up and saw Ulrich staring at the ground. "Are your parents getting a divorce?"

"God, I hope so." He said. "I just.." I then put my arm around his shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok."

"It' not ok."

"But it will be." I said. "I promise." I then looked into Ulrich's piercing green eyes. They were so enticing. Without even thinking about, we both started to lean. Our lips met a few seconds. We kissed for about 20 seconds. I was oddly disappointed when he broke it off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" He said.

"No it's okay I." I said. "What were you?"

"You know what…umm… that was….that was practice."

"Practice for?"

"For Step #8, okay, for…of the plan." He said. "That was practice just in case you hadn't made out with anyone in a awhile."

"Huh." I said. "Just all a part of the plan?" I asked. "it's just practice, just a guerrilla-style practice session?"

"Sneak attack."

"Really." I said. "Ok." I said. "….is that what it felt like?" I asked. "That I hadn't made out with anyone in a while or whatever?"

"Well, I mean, I'm more or a tongue guy myself, but…"

"You don't say." I said. "I think I felt it poking out my asshole."

"hahahaha!."

"So far down my throat."

"…"Are you giving me kissing advice?"

"Man, I guess I am."

"Yumes."

"You need it."

"That's how people kiss."

"Yeah, in porn maybe."

"What's wrong with porn?"

"If this was a porn movie, we wouldn't be sitting on a rock, you'd be bringing me a pizza or, you know, cleaning my pool."

"How old is the porn you're watching?" He asked. "That's not even a thing anymore."

"You know what, I'm gonna give you a lesson." I said turning towards him. "it's gonna be free." I said. "The first one's always free." I said. "This is how girls like to be kissed."

"We're doing this."

"Yes, we're doing this." I said. "Close your eyes."

"okay."

"Now lean in." He then started to lean just a little too fast." "Wow, slow down, let the tension build." I said. "You have so much to learn my young padawan." (AN: Star Wars reference.) "okay, ready?"

"No."

"Now lean in." I said. "Slower." Right before our lips touched, I turned his head and licked the side of his face.

"oh, no." He said wiping my saliva off with his shirt.

"That was a good one."

"You are a phenomenal kisser."

"Thank you." I said. "That's how we like it."

"What is that?"

"You feeling a litter better?"

"Yeah, a little better."

"You're welcome." I said standing. "Now come on." I said. "We have a date with the periodic chart."

"The only periodic chart I know is the one that tells me what time month to avoid Sissy. Hey!" He said putting his hand up for a high five.

"I'm not gonna high five to that joke."

"Come on science jokes are funny." We then got up and left.

What we didn't know was that someone had been videotaping us the whole time.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Feel free to follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

" _You feeling a litter better?" I asked Ulrich._

" _Yeah, a little better."_

" _You're welcome." I said standing. "Now come on." I said. "We have a date with the periodic chart."_

" _The periodic chart I know is the one that tells me what time month to avoid Sissy. Hey!" He said putting his hand up for a high five._

" _I'm not gonna high five to that joke."_

" _Come on science jokes are funny." We then got up and left._

 _What we didn't know was that someone had been videotaping us the whole time._

 **DUFF Chapter 12**

(Yumi's POV)

The next day at school, I was doing the usual. Getting my books out of my locker. When I shut the door, someone was on the other the side that I didn't expect to see.

"Hey, Yumi." Said Sissy.

"Sissy, how are you?"

"You want to see something hysterical, hold on." She then pulled out her and opened up a video. "Watch this." It was the video of me in the mall. The only difference was this had captions like loser and mall whore. "Did you see the way that guy looked at you?" She said. "Oh wait this part's the best." Then came when I tried to talk to guy but chickened out and walked away. "Wait, just look at your face." She said. "Oh, don't worry, it's a working title." She said. "I was thinking maybe "retail slut" or just "slut whore." She said. "You thought the first video was humiliating…this one is going to destroy you."

"What do you want from me?"

"oh, I think it's adorable that Ulrich indulged you in a pity make-ou."

"oh, no, no." I said. "I don't even know how you….it wasn't what it looked like that."

"Yeah no shit its not, cuz Ulrich and I are getting back together."

"Hmm…is Ulrich aware of that?"

"He will be made aware." She said. "Look, Yumi, I've tried to be nice."

"Have you?"

"Shh!" Sissy said cutting me off. It took all of the strength I had in my body not to rip her head off. "So let me put this a little differently." She said. "I don't like people thinking of my ex-boyfriend hitting with someone like you." She said. "What you need to understand is what happens in high school stays with us forever." She said. "Most people don't think that but then again, most people are losers."

"Hmmm….fascinating."

"People like me matter here." She said. "People like you will never matter." She said. "So stop messing it up for those who do." She said. "See you in math." Sissy then turned around and walked away.

In the past, Sissy' threat alone would have been enough to make me hide under my bed. But I wasn't even trying to hook up with Ulrich Stern. I couldn't even imagine it. (AN: For people who haven't seen the movie, this actually happens.)

 **DUFF** (Yumi's daydream)

"I'm horny for sex." I said while laying on my bed. Just then, Ulrich burst through the door wearing speedos carrying a leaf skimmer and a pizza box.

"Someone's pool need cleaning?" He asked. "And I brought you a pizza." He said. "And I like to have sex with girls."

"I'm a girl." I said standing up. We then smashed our lips together and collapsed onto the bed.

 **DUFF** (End Yumi's daydream)

Ok maybe I could imagine it, but I had to stay focused on my mission.

 **DUFF**

Date night. I worked up all my courage and tried on the dress Ulrich gave. I was now in my room with it on, looking at myself in the mirror. In my head, I think I was expecting some big reality-show reveal. But it was just me. Me in the dress.

"All right." I said admiring it. I then grabbed my purse and walked out.

 **DUFF**

"Mom, I'm off to my big night." I said coming down the stairs. When got to the bottom, I saw her in a dress putting on lip stick. "Whoa, look at you."

"Look at you." She said back.

"Look at you, not in a pants suit."

"I know." She said. "I have my first internet date tonight." Said brushing her hair. "We both like Italian food, are athletically toned and lying about it. Oh my God." She said posing. She then turned to me. "That dress is beautiful on you."

"Thanks." I said. "Ulrich gave to me."

"oh, what are you two doing tonight?"

"Oh, no." I said. "I'm not going out with Ulrich." I said. "I'm going out with William. Will's the guys I like."

"Right, well that should be fun."

"Yeah." I said. "I'm actually kind of nervous about it just because I feel like I might say something stupid." I said. "I don't really know when…"

"Honey, stop." She said cutting me off. "Believe, retrieve, achieve." She said. "it is a mantra that I teach to all of my clients who suffer from emotional and performance anxiety. Believe it happened yesterday, retrieve your confidence, achieve your goals." She said. "Just don't conceive." She then turned back to the living room mirror.

"okay." I said. "Well I'm off to do some believing and hopefully achieving." I said walking to the door. "Love you, have fun."

"Unless there was something else?"

"No, I'm good." I lied. "See you, have fun." I then walked out the door.

 **DUFF**

When I got outside, I turned to my left and saw Ulrich sitting on his front porch, reading is science book.

"Hey, look at you." I said. "Studying almost like a real student."

"Actually, I'm just waiting for strangers to walk by." He said standing up and walking towards me. "So I can show them this bad boy." He then pulled out his Chemistry mid-term. Across the top was a B +.

"Hey yo!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"Yeah, suck it science."

"That is actually incredible." I said. "I can't believe, congratulations."

"Coach says I might even get to play some soccer this year."

"What?" I said. "I'm so proud of you." I said. "good job." We then high fived.

"Wow." He said looking at what I was wearing. "My dress."

"Huh." I said spinning around. "Not bad for a DUFF, am I right?" I said. "It's my big William date night." I said. "Off to a nice evening of talking about the finer things in life with a fellow intellectual?" I said. "Yes, please." I said. "So, how do I look?" I asked. "Is this good, coach?"

"You look….good."

"Good?" I asked. "Wow, that's really a rave review."

"I just mean that you look good but you don't look like you."

"What?" I asked. "What're you talking about?" I asked. "What do you mean...tell me."

"Nothing, nothing." He said. "You look fantastic." He said. "I got my grades up, you got your date, we're good."

"Are you sure?" I asked giving him a worried face. "You're being weird."

"You're being weird." He said. "Now go." He said. "You date want to be late."

"Okay, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Alright."

"okay, bye." I said turning around and walking to my car.

"Bye."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **BY3**


End file.
